


YouTuber Holiday

by MuriFanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, London, M/M, Paris - Freeform, still don't know how to tag, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuriFanfiction/pseuds/MuriFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a small, well not small but well known, actually scrap that, there’s a 2 million subscribed YouTube channel named Jaegerstein, now this name sounds childish for the two college students that occupy it however it was created when they were nothing but stupid teenage boys who thought they could become great You Tubers, which in their case had worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTuber Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so seriously, longest i've worked on a story/one shot and I don't even know if I like it so I'm just gonna leave it here and go do a History Essay - yay.

There’s a small, well not small but well known, actually scrap that, there’s a 2 million subscribed YouTube channel named Jaegerstein, now this name sounds childish for the two college students that occupy it however it was created when they were nothing but stupid teenage boys who thought they could become great You Tubers, which in their case had worked.

When they began their YouTube career, parents and their friends deemed it to be weird that they would sit in front of a camera and record their reactions to silly video games that were popular at the time but doing this earned them a lot of subscribers.

They’ve met other You Tubers, one being a current friend who moved away for college - Armin Arlert (ArlertVlogs) he currently has only 900k subscribers but his channel is of him vlogging his days in London, their next friend is Christa a beauty guru (HistoriaReiss) who has 1 million subscribers, she is currently in a relationship with Ymir who is a danger to cross roads with, the last You Tuber is Sasha and Connie, a comedy duo, currently in a relationship with one another, creating videos of challenges, Truth and Dares sent in by viewers, they have 1 million subscribers.

When Eren decided he wanted to visit London for a meet up with other You Tubers he dragged his friends along too : Mikasa, Marco, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Hanji and Levi. Levi is a complicated subject, that being because he is Eren’s ex yet they still seem to flirt around each other, no one knows why they broke up but they discussed it over a Livestream causing a riot in little shippers hearts. Some Subscribers would constantly ask why and why and why they broke up, invading their personal space, threatening them to hook back up or they would unsubscribe Eren.

Eren being the ball of fury he was wrote quite a long paragraph, well novel, to rant about how they would not start dating again because it would be complicated and they’d rather be friends. Some subscribers stopped commenting on it but some crept in the shadows creating fan art and fan fiction of them.

When they all met up it was an ecstatic time, mostly them venturing back to Armin’s apartment –after going sightseeing- to drink to their hearts content and create greater bonds. They ended up playing spin the bottle, of course no one would let the chance to hopefully kiss the person they either crushed on or just wanted to experience something new. What happened was that while they were doing this no one heard Armin faintly saying he’d create a Livestream for everyone to watch. So now that’s where all the gifs of them came from.

Mostly it was stupid little pecks but when Reiner wanted to spice it up a bit giving them the chance to do 7 minutes in Heaven, they all agreed with the idea. The first person to spin was Eren with the bottle slowly, gradually landing on Levi. With a lot of sly ooo’s and cheers, Eren stood up and stalked over to the closet with Levi following close behind. Most of the time in the closet consisted of Eren saying stupid things about how this shouldn't be happening and Levi just simply nodding his head until a faint knock on the door and a warning of “I don’t hear no smooching” from Connie.

With that said, Eren sighed in disbelief before securing his arms around Levi’s neck, seeming to lock in to place like before. Levi sliding his hands down Eren’s back, daring to dip lower. Eren bit his lip, trying to compose his face. Levi slid his left hand up in to tangle Eren’s brown locks, smashing their lips together, Eren let out a surprised moan. At first it started out rough but slowly digested to a passionate kiss. It had definitely been more than seven minutes before the door was flung open to reveal both Eren and Levi, mid kiss, groping, and shirts removed equaling in a very flustered Connie repeating sorry and literally running away. When Eren and Levi parted they returned their shirts to their bodies and pampered themselves up before returning to the group of friends acting as if nothing had happened.

No one dared to ask why Connie was fidgeting in the corner with a flustered face, they probably knew already with the places Eren and Levi chose previously in their old relationship, like the public toilets of the college but that’s another story.

One year later they had made plans to visit Paris as a giant group holiday, all chipping in for expenses. It was hectic on the plane, the giant group ranting at each other about what they would do. Most of them slept not wanting to cause trouble to the other passengers.

When they landed they easily made their way to the hotel after collecting their luggage. They had all decided to get 3 rooms, all consisting of 4 beds. The first room was number 265 holding Levi, Armin, Eren and Jean, the second room, number 266 holding Ymir, Christa, Hanji and Sasha, and finally the third room, number 267 holding Marco, Reiner, Connie and Bertholdt. All directly side by side so they wouldn’t get lost easily.

Everyone seemed to be vlogging everything since they got from the airport to the hotel, still recording now. There would be a lot of editing ruining this holiday but at least they could enjoy some quality time with each other.

They did a lot of sightseeing while in Paris, visiting the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre where they left Connie, Sasha and Hanji outside fearing for the art that they would destroy in their reach, Pont des Arts – The Bridge containing lockets of people who love each other. The couples in the group had previously bought lockets to attach to the bridge to confirm their love.

While in Paris they were told to create another group video by a follower of theirs on Tumblr. These group videos would happen very rarely, uploaded onto their group channel called 104thSquad, they created some vlogs together to add to their main and 104thSquad channel.

Sometime around 11pm Levi, Eren, Armin and Jean decided to create a Livestream to answer any questions and mainly just because they were bored. They all started huddled on the double bed Eren and Jean shared, they had answered a lot of questions and were told to do some fucking weird dares like go out onto the balcony in one of the females underwear singing My heart will go on.

Levi and Armin called it a night half way into it leaving Jean and Eren to themselves well with subscribers watching them. Just to make sure they didn’t wake Levi and Armin up they stayed in the bathroom, trying to stay quiet. There were quite a few asks about if they were seeing anyone, a few dejected no’s escaping their lips. One suspicious subscriber decided to ask if they would ever go out with each other, spicing up other subscribers who wanted to know. After a few minutes they decided to exit the Livestream and sat in the bathroom for a while contemplating.

After what felt like an eternity they both turned to each other, fidgeting slightly, guess they were thinking the same thing because what happened next was that there was no longer a distance. Lips interlocked, creating a steady rhythm, hands searching the body that was all new to them. When oxygen was finally needed, they parted, panting slightly staring into each other’s eyes. Who knew what they were thinking at this moment.

The next day neither of them mentioned one ounce of what happened that night, acting as if nothing happened. Friends knew otherwise. Mikasa would ask if Eren was alright, if he was feeling ill, where he would just reply with a disgruntled “ ‘M alright”.

On the last night, everyone was exhausted, couldn’t wait to head home but didn’t really want to leave the beautiful city of Paris. On the night Jean had left a secret note on Eren’s pillow hoping he would read it.

Jean had planned to meet outside the Eiffel Tower. Eren had met him at the appropriate time. They talked about general things and then Eren suddenly wanted to know what the point of this meeting was, so Jean explained how he felt about the kiss, how he’s had feelings for Eren but never knew if they were true or not. Eren didn’t speak for a period of time after this, venturing around Paris with Jean tailing behind. Jean was gazing at the French couples passing by holding hands, enjoying each other’s company, whereas he was struggling to even start a conversation with Eren. What happens if he’s fucked this all up? No more YouTube career. No more being friends.

They had spent three hours together not talking to each other besides Jeans failed attempts at conversation. But what Eren did next would definitely change Jean’s doubts; he had fallen in to step with Jean and sneakily intertwined their fingers together, under the moonlight Jean noticed the dusk of pink littering the tanned male’s face.

“I guess you could say we’re together now?” Eren said, glancing towards Jean.

“Are you serious? ‘Cause I was fucking shitting myself in case I fucked everything up, and you hated me and all this shit.”

“Nah, we’re good, you’re good, I’m good, never mind. I love you?” The last three words came out unsure, as if asking a question. Who could blame him, he’d just found out his YouTube partner wanted a relationship.

“Aw, it’s too soon to be saying it but I love you too.”


End file.
